


The Boy With Dirty Blonde Hair

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: United States of Tara
Genre: Denial, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't remember him as her half brother but as the boy with the dirty blonde hair who lived in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With Dirty Blonde Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on this website. I tried to do the best tags, if i messed anything up i can fix it! I've posted on fanfiction but never on here. I might also post this on fanfiction! I'm writergir94 on there but ANYWAY...
> 
> ! I love this show and I’m so sad it ended. So many unanswered questions and so many characters who hadn’t had a chance to be more explored. I’ve always been fascinated with Charmaine and what she remembered about Bryce. She blocked most of the memories out for sure but what exactly did she remember. This is my take on it. The italic font is important quotes from a few episodes that directed to Charmaine or things Charmaine had said.

 

The Boy With Dirty Blonde Hair

_“Charmaine, I know it’s been awhile but I’m in the middle of a eulogy and you’re denying me.”_

The way Tara talked reminded Charmaine of the boy with dirty blonde hair. She forgot him but remembered all of the times he’d come to her mind prior. She thought about him when a boy took her to the movies and felt her up in the back row. That brought unclear pictures in her head that she didn’t understand and didn’t want to believe. With each new boy she thought about the boy with dirty blonde hair less and less until she stopped thinking about him all together. The she thought about him during the tornado and she thought about him at the restaurant they went to after visiting Mimi.

The boy lived in the basement. He called her and Tara his sisters but he acted funny. He’d invite them downstairs to play and he taught them new games. Games that Charmaine didn’t understand and sometimes they hurt. The basement became a feared place because she was underground and the boy with dirty blonde hair played his music too loud and her mom couldn’t hear her crying. She remembered the many times her mom asked what they were doing she would tell her they just played some games but didn’t go into detail. He said bad things would happen if she told her parents. Even worse things would happen to Tara and her. So she kept quiet, confused, and her parents would smile.

_“Oh c’mon, think way back… It’s your big brother! And let me say, you have filled out nicely, sis.”_

She remembered the boy with dirty blonde hair was her big half-brother Bryce. It all came flooding back suddenly in that single moment. She remembered things, things that she couldn’t comprehend. Blurred images and bad feelings overwhelmed her.

_“We gotta go to the basement!”_

_“I just don’t like being underground, that’s all.”_

_“You and Tara made a pact!” “You and me, me and you, sisters’ keeper through and through!”_

_“And you don’t know what you’re not talking about. Do you think people lie like you do to the ones they love for no reason at all? They lie because it’s a habit and it’s a habit because it started somewhere and we both know where your lying started, Charmaine.”_

Tara was older and she was smarter. She lied to their parents but she put up a fight with Bryce. One day she talked to him in private and then things were different. Bryce would only play games with Tara. The games were longer and Charmaine could do nothing but watch because Tara told her to keep quiet because she would do everything she could to protect he. They made a pact to never tell and Tara made a pact with Bryce to protect her. Then her mother started to notice her faded bruises and Tara’s newer ones. Then she and Tara went away for a very long time.

_“They sent children to me who came from especially abusive homes.”_

She remembered bringing up the boy to Tara who had no memory whatsoever of a boy even living in the basement at all. Charmaine stopped bringing it up and as time passed the memories were dimmer. Her parents gave her anything she desired although Charmaine claimed the focus was more on Tara but still she pushed the strange thoughts farther back into the depths of her mind. It wasn’t until the wedding her parents finally admitted to Bryce and they confirmed Charmaine’s dim memories. Tara couldn’t remember but Charmaine could.

Then she was suddenly at his grave because the real Bryce was dead. The Bryce inside Tara however was exactly the Bryce she remembered. The boy who lived in the basement that liked to play strange games and touch her in places that made her uncomfortable. He left bruises on her skin that faded but the fleeting, sudden memories are in her mind forever. She stared at the grave for a long moment and then smashed a nearby flower vase onto it. A large amount of profanity poured out of her mouth. She was mad at what he did to her family. What he did to his sister. What he did to her. She remembered. She would never forget. She wished she could more than anything in the world.


End file.
